La solución es un bebé
by karliss
Summary: Mikoto juro que Sasuke volvería a Konoha. Kushina que Akatsuki nunca podría vencer a Naruto. Mebuki se prometió que Sakura volvería a sonreír. Y Harumi que Hinata dejaría de ser una Hyüga. No les importaba que ellas ya estuviesen muertas. Cuando una madre se proponía hacer algo... ¡ni la muerte la detenía!
1. Chapter 1

Ya había dicho en "**El niño de las profecías**" que pensaba subir este nuevo fic supuestamente este primer capitulo iba a estar el lunes, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo antes, por eso va hoy.

Se que me va a decir que ya estoy haciendo varios fic, pero esta idea no se me podía salir de la cabeza, así que aquí está el primer capitulo.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

La emoción y el nerviosismo se podían sentir en el lugar. No era la primera vez que tres mujeres se quedaban mirando a su cuarta acompañante con toda la atención. Ellas siempre habían oído que dolía mucho, pero que al terminar la felicidad que sentían era grandísima.

– ¿Tienen miedo? –Les preguntó con burla la mujer pelinegra al ver que sus amigas no dejaban de mirarla.

– ¡Deja de darle vueltas dattebane! –fue la respuesta que recibió de su amiga pelirroja.

– ¡Es un milagro! ¡Namikaze Kushina tiene miedo! –el momento era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. ¿Cuántas oportunidades llegan en tu vida para poder molestar a una de tus mejores amigas? Muchas… y no hay que desperdiciar ni una.

– ¡Te he dicho que solo es por curiosidad! –Además de que era fácil que empezara a gritar.

–Cálmate Kushina por favor. Y Mikoto no te cuesta nada contarnos, sabes que nosotras tres también vamos a pasar por eso. –Se unió a la conversación una joven de ojos aperlados, piel blanca y cabello negro azulado.

–Lo sé. Es por eso que prefiero no decirles nada. Solo las pondría más nerviosas. –Fue la respuesta que recibieron de Mikoto. –Sobre todo a ti Kushina que no te faltan ni dos semanas para dar a luz.

Kushina al recordar que su pequeño aun se encontraba en su vientre dirigió sus manos a este para acariciarlo.

–Y a propósito Kushina, ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir el nombre de nuestro futuro sobrino? –La última de las amigas se unió a la conversación. Era una mujer de altura media, rubia y de hermosos ojos verdes.

–Eso es un secreto Mebuki. –Les respondió Kushina con malicia. Sabía que sus amigas estaban demasiado curiosas por el nombre de su pequeño.

Antes de que Mebuki explotara la de ojos aperlados hablo.

–Planeo ser la madrina de ese niño… ¿y aun así no tengo derecho de saber su nombre?

–No Harumi. Se los diré cuando nazca. –Kushina no pensaba dejar que sus amigas la hicieran cambiar de opinión. – ¡Pero nos desviamos del tema! ¿Nos vas a decir si duele mucho el parto o no? –volvió a preguntarle a la única de las cuatro amigas que había tenido hijos… dos para ser precisos.

–No. –Kushina no lo soporto más y empezó a gritar. No le duro mucho, porque Mikoto la mandó a callar. – Mira ya lo despertaste, Kushina.

Empezó a hacerle carantoñas a su pequeño bebé que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido como si algo lo estuviera molestando… irritando.

–Ese niño va a salir igual a los Uchiha… arrogante y amargado. Jajaja… –Se empezó a reír Kushina sin tomar en cuenta la mirada fulminante que le estaba dirigiendo la pelinegra– ¡Tendrás que buscarle una chica que sepa ponerlo en su lugar! –Sintió como su hijo le pegaba una patadita como dándole la razón. – ¡Hasta mi bebé me apoya dattebane!

–Pues si es por eso, el tuyo también va a necesitar que alguien lo controle. Si es la mitad que tu será demasiado enérgico para su propio bien.

– ¿Qué dijiste dattebane?

– ¡Lo que escuchaste!

–Pero por lo menos tendrá novia, no como el tuyo que de seguro espantará a cada chica que se le cruce.

– ¡Y el tuyo va a ser demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de que una chica está detrás de él!

– ¡Chicas! Dejen de pelear. Están llamando la atención –A Harumi no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Era demasiado tímida y amable. Eran una de las razones por las que se había retirado. Las cuatro eran amigas desde la Academia y con el paso de los años en vez de separarse sus lazos se habían hecho más profundos.

– ¡Solo les falta decidir ustedes con quien se van a casar sus hijos! –Mebuki les dijo por mientras que se reía.

A Kushina se le prendió una luz en su cabeza y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Las demás se quedaron calladas al ver esto. Sabían lo que significaban… ellas la conocían. Algo estaba tramando y preferían que ellas no estuvieran involucradas. Empezó a reír. ¡Que alguien las salvara! Pero sabían que era demasiado tarde.

–Juntémoslos.

– ¿Eh? – ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

–Dos chicos –Kushina apunto a Mikoto y a ella– Y dos chicas –Ahora apuntó a las dos restantes.

– ¡Estás loca!

– ¡Vamos Mebuki! Tú misma lo dijiste dattebane.

–Era sarcasmo. ¡Ahora lo único que te falta es que mi pequeña Sakura a va hacer buena pareja con tu hijo-sin-nombre!

– ¡No llames a mi bebé "hijo-sin-nombre! ¡Tiene uno! Además tu hija haría mejor pareja con ese amargado del Uchiha –decía por mientras que apuntaba al bebé en brazos de Mikoto que seguía con el ceño fruncido mirándola a ella… según Kushina ese bebé le decía claramente: "Cállate, me molestas". La pelirroja solo lo fulmino con la mirada, ese bebé tendría que aprender a respetar a sus mayores. – Imagínate, si saca un poco de tu carácter lo tendrá derechito… de la misma forma en que Mikoto tiene a Fugaku. Además este pequeña –dijo por mientras que se frotaba el estomago– va a ser parecido a mí… o por lo menos eso aparenta con todos los golpes que me da. Así que no hay nadie mejor que Hinata para él. Esa pequeña no te causa ningún malestar, ¿verdad Harumi? Eso quiere decir que será como tú… ¡Perfecta para mi hijo! –Miro a sus amigas que seguían mirándola con horror– ¿No encuentran perfecta mi idea dattebane?

– ¡No! –Fue la respuesta que le dieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

–Oh vamos… saben que les gusta. ¡Serán las parejas perfectas! –trato de convencerlas. ¡Ella era Namikaze Kushina! No podía serle tan difícil.

–Pero… ¿Y si se enamoran de alguien más? –Le pregunto la más tímida de las amigas.

–Pues nada, los dejaremos solos. Esto será solo por si acaso.

–No se Kushina, no quiero interferir en la vida de mi Saku-chan así.

–No los estaremos obligando. Si vemos que se gustan entre ellos los ayudamos y ya. ¡No los vamos a obligar! –Kushina seguía tratando de convencerlas.

–Pues no creo que funcione con Hinata… será la heredera, por lo que tendrá que casarse con un Hyüga. –Harumi dijo con pesar.

– ¡Harumi! ¿Eres la esposa de Hiashi, verdad? –Kushina espero a que le dijera que sí antes de seguir hablando, no le importaba que su pregunta haya sido obvia. – Entonces, no te cuesta nada que firme un contrato de matrimonio.

–Pero se dará cuenta…

– ¡Tengo que decírtelo todo o qué! Piensa… –la vio en blanco, mejor seguía hablando. – ¡Tan solo sedúcelo! ¡Quieres conseguir algo! Sedúcelo.

Harumi se puso completamente roja al tratar de imaginarse seduciendo a su esposo. Trató de no pensar en eso por mientras que se daba cuenta de otra cosa.

–Al fin sabré el nombre de mi ahijado. Con el contrato de matrimonio no podrás ocultarlo. –Le sonrió con suficiencia.

–Pues le agrego el nombre cuando ya ustedes lo hayan firmado. –Le dijo como si fuera lo más simple.

– ¿Por qué tanto afán en dejar el nombre en secreto? –Mikoto ya no aguantaba más eso de mantener oculto el nombre, siendo que en menos de dos semanas lo conocería.

– ¿Por qué tanto afán en ocultar si duele mucho el parto? –Si Mikoto creía que se le iba a quedar callada no la conocía.

Se miraron fijamente ninguna dispuesta a ceder.

– ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen? –Se les acerco una mujer rubia de grandes pechos junto a una niña que no parecía mayor de trece o catorce años, pelinegra.

–Organizarle la vida a nuestros hijos dattebane. –"Y lo dice sin ninguna culpa". Pensaron sus amigas. – ¿Y usted?

–Vengo a despedirme. Me voy de Konoha.

.

.

Los gritos fueron los que la despertaron. ¿Dónde estaba Hiashi? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Poniéndose una bata se levantó y salió de su dormitorio.

Empezó a recorrer pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal decidida a salir. Podía sentir un chakra maligno por toda Konoha.

–Harumi-sama. Por favor quédese adentro.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –les pregunto a dos miembros de su clan que parecía que estaban ahí para protegerla a ella… o por lo menos estaban custodiando la puerta con esas intenciones.

Más les valía darle una buena respuesta o si no, no pensaba hacerles ningún caso.

–El Kyubi está atacando Konoha.

No podía ser. ¿Por qué esa noche justo cuando Kushina estaba dando a luz?

–Hiashi ten cuidado –susurró para ella por mientras que volvía a su dormitorio.

Ella confiaba en su marido.

.

.

– ¡No! ¡No quiero creerlo! Por favor Hiashi dime que es mentira. –Podía ver que no era la única que se encontraba así. Había sido llamada a la oficina del Hokage donde el Sandaime una vez más estaba ocupando el puesto. Junto a ella se encontraba Mikoto y Mebuki en la misma situación que ella.

–Harumi…

–Es verdad Harumi-san –le dijo el Sandaime– Toda la familia Namikaze a muerto. Salió algo mal en el parto y con el ataque del Kyubi al mismo tiempo no se pudo hacer nada. Kushina-san y el pequeño han muerto. Y el Yondaime murió sellando al Kyubi en este niño, Uzumaki Naruto.

El pequeño Naruto por primera vez en su vida recibió miradas de odio. Las tres mujeres no quitaban la vista del pequeño. Lo culpaban, en ese bebé vivía el culpable de que su amiga estuviera muerta. Y ellas lo odiaban.

Namikaze Kushina estaba muerta.

.

.

Ya había pasado un poco más de dos años desde que Kushina había partido y Harumi sabía que pronto la acompañaría. Hacía un mes que había dado a luz, pero con cada día que pasaba se iba sintiendo más débil.

Lo mejor sería que dejara un buen recuerdo a sus dos hijos. Al pensar en esto mandó a llamar a su esposo y le propuso la idea: quería una foto de toda la familia. Hiashi no se pudo negar y así fue que los cuatro juntos se sacaron la última foto familiar. El matrimonio con las dos pequeñas, Hinata y Hanabi… el último recuerdo que les dejaría.

Días después cuando ya no podía levantarse más de la cama se permitió recordar al que hubiese sido su sobrino. Se sentó con dificultad en la cama y le pidió a la enfermera que en todo momento la estaba acompañando si podía llevarle una caja de su escritorio.

Aunque en ese momento estaba por morir, quería aunque sea saber el nombre del que habría sido su ahijado. Calmadamente abrió la caja y sacó de ella el contrato de matrimonio que había hecho firmar a su esposo años atrás.

Namikaze Naruto.

¿Qué había hecho? Ya nada podía hacer por el niño, pero eso no evito que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Le dijo a la enfermera que llamara a Hiashi y en cuanto llego le entregó la caja.

–Guárdala y cuando Hinata sea mayor entrégasela. Puede ser que el contenido de esa caja le sirva en el futuro. –Solo por si acaso era mejor que esa caja se le fuera entregada a Hinata. En una de esas sí que esos dos podían terminar juntos y ahí estaba la única manera en que lo lograrían.

Esa misma noche Hyüga Harumi murió.

.

.

Dos mujeres se encontraban en el mercado y cuando se vieron tan solo se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Antes eran muy amigas, pero desde que una de ellas murió se empezaron a distanciar y cuando una segunda acompañó a la primera ya prácticamente no se hablaban más que para saludarse.

– ¡Seré Hokage dattebayo!

¿Dattebayo? Dos mujeres se preguntaron por mientras que miraron a un niño rubio y de ojos azules gritar. Lo reconocieron al instante: era el contenedor del zorro. Pero esta vez miraron más allá del odio que le tenían: miraron al niño.

Y lo que vieron las sorprendió: esa era una de las pocas veces en que veían al niño y la primera de tan cerca.

Era idéntico al cuarto Hokage, pero parecía tan gritón como Kushina. Además de que su apellido era Uzumaki. ¿Acaso el Sandaime le puso ese apellido por su madre?

Ambas se miraron y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó en realidad. Ese niño era el que ellas iban a considerar su sobrino.

Volvieron a mirar al niño y lo vieron salir de ahí corriendo por mientras que trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas. Todos a su alrededor lo miraban con odio.

Una vez más se miraron.

¿Qué habían hecho?

.

.

–Cuida a tu hermano Itachi. –Su padre le dijo.

–Sí. –Fue la respuesta por mientras que lloraba.

–También de Naruto. –Le dijo Mikoto por mientras que trataba de permanecer calmada, algo que no podía en ese momento.

–Sí. –Itachi no preguntó porque tenía que cuidar a ese niño, pero por su madre lo haría.

Cuando Sasuke ingreso a donde estaban sus padres no podía creer lo que veía. Ambos muertos.

Esa noche, Uchiha Mikoto murió.

.

.

–Es débil. Si muere en las misiones no me importa.

El líder del clan Hyüga le dijo con la mayor seriedad y frialdad a Kurenai lo que pensaba de su propia hija. La sensei de Hinata tan solo apretó los puños queriendo darle un buen golpe a ese hombre que se hacía llamar padre.

Escuchando tras la puerta se encontraba Hinata y solo una lágrima recorrió su rostro, una lágrima que no pudo controlar. Pero esta mostraba todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

No podían verla, pero ella sí que los veía a ellos. No podía entender como su esposo estaba hablando así, cada vez que Hinata daba muestra de que se parecía más a ella, más parecía odiarla. ¿Acaso no quería acordarse de ella?

No importaba, porque en ese momento Harumi se juro que su hija dejaría de formar parte de esa familia.

.

.

–Uzumaki Naruto, ¿eh? –Un hombre con cara de tiburón habló.

–Sí. El jinchuriki del Kyubi. De él es de quien se encargaran. –El líder de Akatsuki le dijo a Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi.

–Nunca –se dijo a sí misma una mujer que los veía pero ellos a ella no. – ¡Nunca tendrán a mi hijo! –Les grito sabiendo que no la escuchaban– lo juro… ¡Ustedes nunca tocaran a Naruto! El se hará fuerte.

.

.

– ¡No lo hagas! –Sus gritos solo eran escuchados por ella. Nadie más podía oírla. – ¡No lo hagas! –Volvió a repetir aun sabiendo que era inútil.

–Gracias, Sakura. –Vio como el chico le daba un golpe en la cabeza y la dejaba inconsciente.

– ¡Te arrepentirás! –le grito mientras las lagrimas aparecían en su rostro. –Vuelve… quédate en Konoha, Sasuke… hijo mío…

Pero no volvió, si no que siguió caminando sin dar vuelta hasta salir de la aldea.

–Lo juro… ¡volverás a Konoha! No permitiré que traiciones la aldea por mientras que tu hermano trataba de salvarla.

.

.

–Naruto… por favor… trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta… nunca más te pediré algo…

Mebuki escondida un poco más lejos veía como su hija lloraba por mientras que le pedía a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke de regreso. Sentía impotencia y rabia por todo ese asunto. De las cuatro amigas ahora solo ella quedaba ¿y qué podía hacer ella por esos cuatro chicos? ¿Juntar a Naruto con Sakura? Eso no era lo que quería Kushina. Tampoco quería ver a su hija de esa forma.

Era bastante irónico a decir verdad.

A Hinata le gustaba Naruto… a Naruto le gustaba Sakura y a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke… ¡Solo faltaba que a Sasuke le gustara Hinata!

Siguió mirando a su hija viendo como el hijo de su amiga le hacia una promesa que ella no creía que pudiera cumplir, pero tenía que tener fe… era el hijo de Kushina después de todo.

Pero si no cumplía… lo juraba, no estaría tranquila hasta no ver sonreír de forma sincera a su hija otra vez.

.

.

No podía ser… la misión era simple… ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Miro al hombre con el que se estaba enfrentando.

– ¿No lo sabes? –Se burló – Para acabar con el enemigo hay que matar al ninja medico.

–Sakura… –el último aliento que tenía fue para decir el nombre de su hija.

Haruno Mebuki estaba muerta.

.

.

–Lo siento… lo siento… –No podía parar de llorar por mientras que veía a su esposo, a su hija, a todos sus conocidos. Estaban en su funeral. Quería tanto poder consolar a su niña y no poder hacerlo la llenaba de dolor. Miro como su hija era abrazada por Hinata, al final ambas se habían hecho amigas esperando la llegada de Uzumaki Naruto.

–Para de llorar de una vez. –Escucho una voz conocida. Al mirar pudo ver a sus tres amigas junto a ella. Y a la que había hablado: Kushina.

–Chicas –dijo en un susurro por mientras que las otras le sonreían– lo siento, no pude hacer nada. Nuestros hijos terminaron tomando caminos tan distintos…

–No te preocupes Mebuki. –Le dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

–Aun se puede arreglar. –Agrego Harumi.

–Pero… estamos muertas, ya nada se puede hacer.

–Te equivocas, –le dijo Kushina– la historia recién comienza.

.

.

Aun cuando tiene momentos divertidos este capitulo es bastante triste. Pero solo es el primero y era para que entendiera de que va la cosa.

¿Comentarios? (Son las 00:20, creo yo que me los merezco después de quedarme hasta esta hora para subirles este primer capitulo) Con un simple "conti" o "me gusta" me conformo.


	2. Chapter 2

Me he quedado asombrada de la gran cantidad de comentarios que tuvo el primer capitulo ¡43! No lo podía creer. He estado un poco enferma y por eso no había escrito así que por eso lo siento, me demoré bastante en tener listo este capitulo.

No quedó tan largo, pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor...

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

/– ¡Lo tengo! –gritó Kushina por mientras que seguía mirando los papeles de las misiones en la oficina de la Hokage. Llevaba bastante tiempo así, supuestamente tenía que encontrar la "misión" perfecta.

/– ¿Qué encontraste? –Harumi le preguntó.

/–La misión perfecta para sacar a Hinata de la aldea dattebane.

/–Ya sé que estas buscando una misión, lo que quiero saber es cual… además a lo mejor esta no es la mejor idea. Kushina… tiene que haber otra forma de juntarlos. –Harumi todavía no estaba totalmente segura en que lo que su amiga hubiese dicho era lo mejor que podían hacer.

/–Es la más rápida. Además haré que está –dijo por mientras que apuntaba a la Hokage que estaba durmiendo encima de la mesa con una botella de sake vacía– la mande de misión.

/– ¿Cómo? –Antes de que Kushina le respondiera aparecieron Mikoto y Mebuki junto a un adolescente de no más de dieciséis años con el pelo castaño con alas, no les costaba mucho reconocerlo: era Morfeo.

/–Buenas noches, mi madre dice que con el favor de esta noche su deuda será pagada –le dijo Morfeo a Kushina por mientras que la miraba fijamente.

/– ¿Qué favor fue el que le hiciste a la diosa Nix? –le preguntó en un susurro Harumi.

/–No te importa. –Le respondió de la misma forma para luego dirigirse a Morfeo. – Necesito dos cosas Morfeo-chan –le dijo sin hacer caso de las miradas de sus amigas que la regañaban con la mirada por dirigirse de manera tan informal a un dios– primero: ¿puedes entrar en su sueño para hacerle creer que Hyüga Hinata es la mejor opción para mandar a una misión en los límites del país del fuego?

Harumi en cuanto escucho esto corrió a ver qué tipo de misión era la que tenía planeada Kushina para su querida hija: capturar simples bandidos que estaban extorsionando a un pequeño poblado. Algo sin mucho problema. Sí, seguro.

Tenía el presentimiento que ahí había algo más. ¿Cómo podían unos bandidos estas extorsionando a unos aldeanos sin ningún ninja en sus filas? ¿Acaso en ese pueblo no sabían defenderse? Si eran bandidos que no utilizaran técnicas ninja no debería ser mucho problema para ellos.

Su instinto de madre se encontraba zumbando en señal de peligro.

Pero… su hija no hacia ni un mes que se había convertido en Chunnin, ¿estaría bien mandarla en ese tipo de misión sola? Harumi movió la cabeza, se estaba preocupando de más, esa misión tenía que ser en solitario… era la única forma en que resultaran las cosas.

/– ¿Y lo otro? –Escucho como Morfeo le preguntaba a Kushina.

/–Lo otro Morfeo-chan, es que tienes que buscar en el sueño de Shizune algo muy importante como para que no pueda dejar la aldea mañana o hacerle creer que por alguna razón no puede salir ahora y obviamente que pida que Haruno Sakura ocupe su lugar.

Las amigas de Kushina la miraron… ¿de verdad sería un buen plan?

.

.

Sakura miraba fijamente a su maestra que en ese momento se encontraba con el ceño fruncido por mientras que escuchaba a Shizune.

–Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que no puedes ir a la aldea de la cascada a entregar el antídoto que nos pidieron? –le preguntó de forma calmada. Sakura dio un paso lejos de su maestra, no quería estar en medio cuando esta explotara.

–Sí. Tengo un paciente grave que no puedo dejar descuidado…

– ¡Ayer no había ningún problema! –terminó por exaltarse la Hokage. –Estabas dispuesta a dejar a tus pacientes en las manos de otros por unos días y hoy de repente ya no puedes.

–Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. –Le dijo totalmente arrepentida Shizune– pero Sakura-san no tendría ni un problema en ir, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a Sakura con cara de esperanza.

– ¿Yo? –A decir verdad a Sakura no le importaba salir de Konoha, después de todo que no hacia una misión era desde que Naruto aun estaba en la aldea y de eso ya hacía casi tres años.

/– ¿Ves a alguien más en esta oficina dattebane? Que tonta –Kushina no pudo evitar decir por mientras que veía todo el intercambio. Después de todo aunque estuviesen ellas también ahí, no podían verlas. Así que no contaban.

/– ¿Cómo llamaste a mi hija, Kushina? –escuchó como Mebuki hablaba con una vos extremadamente sería. – ¡Mi hija no es ninguna tonta!

/–Ya, ya… cálmense. –Mikoto interfirió– Kushina mejor nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que ver si esos dos no se desvían del camino.

–Está bien –Sakura le dijo a Shizune– No se preocupe Tsunade-shishou, yo me encargo. –Trató de que el miedo y nerviosismo no se notara por mientras hablaba. Ya iba siendo hora de que tuviera misiones como cualquier ninja de la aldea. Por algo ya era Chunnin hacia más de un año.

– ¿Ve Tsunade-sama? Ya no hay problema.

–No es eso Shizune, se perfectamente que Sakura es más que capaz de tomar tu lugar pero… –Tsunade aún tenía dudas que mandar a Sakura fuera la mejor opción.

– ¿No confía en mi Tsunade-shishou? –Para Sakura esa era la única opción por la que la Hokage no quisiera que ella fuera. Eso solo hacía que estuviese más determinada a tomar la misión.

–Sabes que no es eso Sakura, es solo que estoy enojada con Shizune por la forma tan irresponsable que se está comportando. Nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Qué le costó decir desde un principio que no podía ir? ¿Por qué ahora justo en último momento? Acaso… ¿hay alguna cosa que no me estas contando?

–No Tsunade-sama. Lo que acabo de decir es todo. –"Casi todo…", pero eso era algo que la Hokage no tenía que saber. Solo ese mismo día al despertar se había dado cuenta que sería la primera vez que pasaría tanto tiempo lejos de la Sannin. Si no había ningún problema sería alrededor de una semana, pero además había que explicar la forma de realizar el antídoto y eso llevaría tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo requería que un especialista en venenos y antídotos de la aldea de la cascada aprendiera a realizarlo? Eso no era por completo exacto, variaba en cuan especialista era la persona y que tan dedicado era. Así que la "semana" podía convertirse fácilmente en un mes. ¿Y qué estaría haciendo todo el mes la Hokage? Nada. Si ella no estaba presente, Tsunade no haría ni una sola de sus labores, los papeles se acumularían, porque solo le importaría beber. ¡Y eso no podía permitirlo! Solo ella podía hacerla trabajar… a Sakura no le hacía caso y obviamente no quería volver de la misión y encontrar un verdadero caos en esa oficina. Sabía que eso es lo que pasaría, porque cuando salía en misiones cortas era de esa forma en la que estaba la oficina: en caos. Prefería quedarse y que Sakura tomara su lugar.

–Está bien, Sakura irá –y Shizune pudo ver que tomó la decisión correcta en el momento en que la Hokage acepto completamente desanimada. ¡Ella había tenido la razón todo el tiempo!– Ve a prepararte Sakura, saldrás en cuanto todo esté listo.

–Si Tsunade-sama.

.

.

Mikoto hacía rato que se había separado de Kushina, se estaba dirigiendo hacía la aldea de la cascada, esperaba que él siguiera en la misma parte en la que había estado en los anteriores dos días. Sabía que por lo menos seguiría en el mismo lugar por otras dos semanas, ya conocía el comportamiento que tenía, de vez en cuando se alejaba de Orochimaru para entrenar en solitario o para terminar de desarrollar alguna técnica. Y era eso último en lo que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Sabía que podían ser dos semanas porque el mismo lo había murmurado además de que después de eso Orochimaru lo iba a necesitar supuestamente para un mandado… maldito pedófilo, ¿para qué querría a su niño? Se había hecho tan fuerte además de guapo…

.

.

¡Eso se pondría tan divertido dattebane! A veces se enojaba un poco que Naruto saliera tan parecido a ella en cuanto a personalidad, pero no podía hacer nada en eso. Por lo menos sabía distinguir entre las cosas importantes. Y gracias a eso era que podía llevar a cabo su plan. ¿Quién habría esperado que Naruto se tomara un "descanso" de Ero-Sennin para irse a entrenar solo? La verdad… ella sí que se lo esperaba, ¡era demasiado parecido a ella! Igual de impaciente, así que obviamente en el momento en que ese pervertido le dio más atención a mirar mujeres que entrenarlo, Naruto se fue. También sabía que iba a volver y lo encontraría de la misma manera… en una de esas ni siquiera se daría cuenta que Naruto había desaparecido.

¡Pobre Naruto! ¿Qué mal había hecho para que le tocaran puros sensei pervertidos?

.

.

La única que seguía en la oficina de la Hokage era Harumi, Mebuki había salido en el mismo momento en que Sakura salió para prepararse, ella se encontraba esperando a que su hija ingresara para que le informaran de la misión que tenía. Reconocía que seguía teniendo dudas del famoso plan de Kushina, ¡Hinata y Sakura aún eran unas niñas! ¡Solo tenían quince años! ¿Qué dirían los aldeanos cuando se enteraran? ¡Ella solo veía fallos! Pero también sabía que no importaba cuantos fallos tuviera un plan de Kushina estos siempre funcionaban. Además que en una de esas podía ser que nunca se cumpliera el plan… ellas además de juntarlos no podían obligarlos a que estuvieran juntos. Esa parte solo la decidían ellos…

.

.

– ¿M…me mando a llamar Hokage-sama? –Hinata pregunto en cuanto estuvo en presencia de Tsunade. Con el paso de los años se había esforzado mucho para poder dejar de tartamudear. Al tener el constante apoyo de Kurenai-sensei había hecho grandes progresos, en esos momentos eran contadas las ocasiones en que el tartamudeo le ganaba. Y esas ocasiones siempre eran cuando su padre estaba involucrado.

–Sí. Te tengo una misión Hinata. – ¿Una misión? ¿Acaso para ella sola? Tragó saliva empezando a sentir los nervios; hasta el momento nunca había tenido una misión en solitario– Necesito que vayas a los limites del país del fuego –por mientras que Tsunade hablaba le pasó un pergamino con los detalles de la misión. Al abrirlo y leerlo creyó que podía ser bastante fácil: ¿qué podían hacerle unos cuantos bandidos a una kunohichi?

– ¿Eso e...es todo, Hokage-sama?

–Sales en una hora –le dijo por mientras que movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Hinata sin más salió de la oficina para prepararse, la impaciencia le estaba ganando a los nervios que tenía.

.

.

Por la velocidad que llevaba creía que esa misma noche llegaría al poblado, había estado tan ansiosa por empezar con la misión que en cuanto llegó a su casa había preparado rápidamente sus cosas para luego despedirse de su padre y salir. Avanzó de forma inconsciente aún más rápido, por mientras que trataba de no recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre antes de salir.

En esos años se había esforzado mucho en mejorar y aunque ya no le afectaba tanto lo que su padre siempre le decía de todas formas le dolía… era su padre. ¿Por qué la trataba así? Reconocía que no era la más fuerte del clan y demasiado tímida. Sabía que entre todos los Hyüga ella era la única que no era seria y arrogante, ¿qué conseguía comportándose de esa forma? No le importaba que su clan fuera uno de los mejores de Konoha, eso no quería decir que tenía que pasar a llevar al resto… un Hyüga también podía perder una pelea.

Estaba decidida a que esa misión saliera perfecta para que su padre aunque sea una vez no diga nada sobre ella. Por algo se esforzaba: quería su reconocimiento. Eso era muy importante para ella.

Se detuvo. Justo a tiempo, porque un kunai iba justo en su dirección, lo desvió sacando uno propio para luego activar el Byakugan y ver de dónde había venido. Había estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que habían cuatro ninjas rodeándola y un quinto escondido un poco más lejos. Los cuatro que la rodeaban e cuanto vieron que desvió el kunai se mostraron para atacarla, mientras que el rezagado empezó a hacer otra cosa que por lo que veía era una trampa. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Sin quedarle más opción se puso en posición de pelea para defenderse. Atacaría primero y preguntaría después.

.

.

Tengo bastantes cosas que decirles:

Para los que leen "**El niño de las profecías**", estoy nula, aun no he ni empezado el capitulo. Por más que intente sentarme y escribir no me sale nada y termino avanzando en los capitulos de otros fics. Pero aunque me cueste tratare de no demorarme mucho más.

Me gustaría darles a elegir a los que leen "**Una colección de amor**" cual oneshot quieren que suba a continuación:

1.- _¿Eres gay?_: Mikoto escucha una conversación accidentalmente y cree que Sasuke es gay y trata de preparar a la familia para cuando Sasuke se decida a comunicárselos.

2.- _¡Mis tomates!_: Una pequeña Sakura decide vengarse de Sasuke y que mejor manera es esta que comerse sus preciados tomates. Con el tiempo esta se convierte en su venganza favorita cada vez que Sasuke le hace algo.

3.- _Quiero un hijo_: Naruto no quiere ser el único a punto de convertirse en padre y trata de que Sasuke también quiera un pequeño Sasuke.

4.- _Mi querido esclavo_: En un acto benéfico Sasuke es arrastrado por su hermano y Naruto para ofrecerse por un día en una cita. Todo un dia en su compañia... algo que cualquier chica querria, pero solo una va a conseguir. ¡Pobre de él! No sabia que todo eso fue orquestado por su madre!

Esas cuatro opciones. Ustedes eligen!

A responder reviews:

**Nara me cae bien:**Que bueno que te esté gustando. Gracias por tú comentario. Nos vemos!

**Laura: **Al fin la actualización! Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado :)

**Yoruchi:** A decir verdad, puede que tengas razon y Mebuki nunca hubiese sido amiga de las otras tres, pero este fic tenía que poder colocarla de esa forma. En otro de mis fic aparece de civil. Con respecto al "gracias" me parecio una escena perfecta para que Mikoto hiciera su juramento. En ese momento es cuando Sasuke está abandonado Konoha... algo que Mikoto no quiere. Lo de Hinata concuerdo contigo: es bastante normal confundir los sentimientos, pero Hinata tiene a Kurenai para que le ayude con eso, ¿se te olvida que son bastantes cercanas? O por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

**Guest:** Gracias, me hace muy feliz que lo encuentres original. Tambien espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Natt:** Gracias por informarme en lo que estoy mal, espero que este capitulo este mejor. Trataré de mejorar.

Reviews? Ya saben que con un simple conti me conformo. ¡Alegrenme el día!


End file.
